OBJECTIVES: 1. Survey state laws and regulations pertaining to foods, drugs and cosmetics and develop a profile of the status of state laws and regulations. 2. Develop and publish special "Action Alert" bulletins on FDA policy proposals and solicit response of state officials. 3. Promote development of uniform state food and drug laws through distribution of special "Fact Kit" explaining provisions and purposes of Model Uniform Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act.